


Infinitesimal

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Nova (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one small moment, you feel infinitesimal, nothing compared to the threat you both face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitesimal

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Infinitesimal by Mother Mother.
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://rchardriders.tumblr.com/post/97958593809/blond).

For one small moment, you feel infinitesimal, nothing compared to the threat you both face, and then you look at the other, know you’re not alone, and that maybe, just maybe you can defeat this thing together.

Stars, shining bright in the vast expense of space. Burning hot gases within their centres, traversing their interior before breaking free and scattering into the void of nothingness, brightening it up, bringing life. There’s a million, billion, trillion stars, and you’re looking at the other, and you know the sun and stars cannot compare to the radiance before you, for like a star, the other worms his way into your heart, and brightens your own life.

Your soul has scars, crisscrossing over each other, weaving itself into a pattern unrecognisable, and then you look at the other, and see that you’re not alone, and that his soul is as scarred as yours, maybe, just maybe, you can both be scarred together.


End file.
